


Twin Size Mattress

by Slinky_Writes



Series: Vents [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Anxiety, Character Projection, Crying Jack Kline, Heavy Angst, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt No Comfort, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Jack Kline has ADHD, M/M, Mentioned Castiel - Freeform, Mentioned Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Minor Violence, No Dialogue, Non-Binary Jack Kline, Nonbinary Jack Kline, Other, POV Jack Kline, Projection, Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria, Song: Twin Size Mattress (The Front Bottoms), Warning There Just In Case, Whump, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform, minor blood, no happy ending, rsd, vent - Freeform, vent fic, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinky_Writes/pseuds/Slinky_Writes
Summary: "This is for the lions living in the wiry broke down frames of my friends’ bodiesWhen the floodwater comes, it ain’t gonna be clear, it’s gonna look like mudBut I will help you swim, I will help you swim, I’m gonna help you swim" - Twin Size Mattress (The Front Bottoms)~~~Yes, another vent fic. I'm working on some happier content, but I needed to get this out. Please read the tags!
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Vents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885969
Kudos: 20





	Twin Size Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, please make sure you've read the tags and summary! Proceed with caution. Enjoy! I tried putting as much of my thoughts as I could in this. Who knows? I might end up writing an even amount of angst and fluff. We'll see.

Despite being only three, Jack Kline had been through so much. So much that they didn’t want to repeat to anyone, even with an angel blade to their neck. Everything left a foul taste in their mouth, one that stayed intact no matter how many times they tried washing it out. It wasn’t just them, either.

They noticed how this life impacted those they loved. Sam, who was so brave, yet impaled so harshly by the hands of his breaking point. Even with that hole in his chest, he continued to move forward, blood trailing like a cape behind him. Dean and Cas, who were so in love, yet completely alone. Dean would trek on even as he was working himself to death, and Cas would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat. And sure, Jack was guilty, too.

They did most of those things.

They sacrificed themself. They would work themself to death. They would move on as they bled out into a pool of their own tears.

Even so, they would help their family. They would help Sam stitch that hole shut. They would help Dean get back on his feet and take a break. And they would let Cas relax for once and fight alongside those he loved instead of putting his life on the line first. They would help their family swim out of this ocean of despair.

And that’s what Jack started to do.

Sure, they were losing the minimal amount of sleep they needed and they paid no mind to their stomach screaming at them to eat some food, but Sam, Dean, and Cas seemed happier. Maybe not completely happy, but happier than before.

Jack Kline had a breaking point, much like Sam. And boy, did they meet it faster than a demon could make a deal. They knew how hard it would be, but they took the opportunities of hunt-free days to tell any bunker resident who would listen to what was happening to them; how they felt deep inside.

But every time the words, “I’m not fine” escaped their lips, Sam would be engrossed in a book, Dean would be watching a movie, and Cas would be by Dean’s side, cuddled into his chest. And Jack? Jack would just be swept off to the side, watching everyone else smile, laugh, and joke with one another.

Even though this happened often, Jack still kept smiling, continuing to spread as much positivity as they possibly could. Even if the smile hurt. Even if tears threatened to spill from their eyes. They would retreat to their room every time their mask cracked; every time they would get shut down over and over in rapid succession.

Their room became a panic room, and it was used daily. Jack had never been so happy about having a lock on a door. When Sam, Dean, or Cas came to check on Jack, one of them would peek his head in if the door was unlocked, smile, nod, and close the door once more. It didn’t matter how obvious it was that they were crying.

Yet, whenever someone visited the bunker, even for a moment, the rest of Team Free Will would give all of their attention to the newcomer. 

Maybe it was their anxiety, or maybe it was their ADHD, or maybe it was something else, but Jack felt the same. They were unloved by those they cared about more than anything. And they desperately wanted to contribute to those little conversations, ones that had everyone laughing as Jack remained in the shadows. They craved that chaos, the harmless kind.

But they signed themself up for this. Upon joining Team Free Will, they knew that they would be even more different from anyone else. No matter how many times they blamed Dean, Sam, Lucifer, or even Cas, they would always have to come back to the fact that they knew what they were getting into the minute they were born, and there was nothing they could do about it.

They were doomed to live this life, to suffer while wearing a mask with “I’m fine” written all over it. It didn’t matter. They would help as much as they could, with absolutely nothing in return. Just as they liked it. Just what they were used to. They were cursed to live in some fucked up life, to sleep on a mattress of pain and guilt. A ratty, twin size mattress with holes in it, cotton pooling from every which way.

And sometimes, when they drifted off to sleep, their nightmares would even get nightmares. Maybe they could wake up from this one into a world where everyone was happy and the risk of getting killed was not as prominent.

But here, the world was just a stage, and they were but a mere player. There wasn’t much left for them to do, and the curtain was about to close on their final act.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for projecting onto Jack lmao.


End file.
